


Not Quite A Shotgun Wedding

by ruric



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, you're saying that little wiggle dance in the itchy grass skirts was a wedding?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Shotgun Wedding

"Wait, you're saying that little wiggle dance in the itchy grass skirts was a _wedding_?"

Jack’s glowering across the low table at Daniel who’s trying hard, and failing, to hold onto a butter-wouldn’t-melt-in-his-mouth expression and fight down a smile.

It doesn’t help that Sam’s hiding a grin behind her hand and he’d be willing to swear Teal’c’s laughing at him even if the only give away is a slight scrunching around his eyes.

He should’ve been more suspicious when the Chief brought out those grass skirts and pressed them into his and Daniel’s hands before dragging Sam and Teal’c off to sit at the side of the square and watch. 

He should’ve cottoned on when the dancers who joined them all seemed to be paired off. 

And he definitely should’ve realised what was going on when they locked the beaten copper bracelets on each of their wrists.

A snicker escapes from behind Sam’s fingers and it’s as good an excuse as any.

“You two? Out! Go find somewhere else to sleep.”

Sam’s up and out of the hut before he’s had a chance to finish, Teal’c’s a little slower; leaving with an incline of his head and sparkle in his eyes that leave Jack in no doubt that he’s causing the big guy amusement, regardless of the inscrutable expression.

“So let me see if I’ve got this right. This will make it our...uh..fifth wedding? I’ve married Sam twice, you’ve married her once and there was that ceremony on P6X-431 where we may have all married Teal’c? Not counting, of course, any of the formal betrothals?”

“Yeah – that sounds about right to me.” 

“And these?” Jack lifts his wrist and the copper bracelet glints in the candle light. “Do we have to get these cut off when we get back?”

“No we get the keys to those tomorrow – it’s just symbolic.” 

Daniel stops trying fight down his smile and stands moving around the table to come to Jack’s side. 

“Look on the bright side – they’re not demanding we publicly consummate the wedding this time.”

Jack winces remembering past expeditions and the fast talking Daniel’s had to do get them out of some potentially critical situations.

“Even better – we’ve got the local equivalent of the honeymoon suite and you’ve just made sure we’ve got it to ourselves tonight.”

Jack looks around and has to admit, as village huts go this one isn’t bad at all. Low table, fresh fruit, soft candle light, a sleeping platform at one end covered in blankets and pillows.

Daniel’s hand is warm on his shoulder and his eyes are full of promise.

“Guess there are some benefits to being able to give orders, huh Colonel?”


End file.
